


And your little cat, too & Clockworks

by FracturedIron



Series: Fan Art of Coneycat's Housemates [12]
Category: Avengers Assemble, Being Human, Being Human (UK), The Avengers (2012), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Avenger Loki, F/M, Gen, Good Loki, Loki Feels, Loki fluff, Thorkitty, Warning: Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 10:37:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/912205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FracturedIron/pseuds/FracturedIron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fan art of Coneycat's Thor-Being Human crossover stories, 'And Your Little Cat, Too' and 'Clockworks and Cold Steel.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	And your little cat, too & Clockworks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Coneycat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coneycat/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Clockworks and Cold Steel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/509348) by [Coneycat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coneycat/pseuds/Coneycat). 
  * Inspired by [And Your Little Cat, Too](https://archiveofourown.org/works/399817) by [Coneycat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coneycat/pseuds/Coneycat). 



> Just a few scenes that I liked. Clockwise from top left:
> 
> 1) Loki when he first finds Thorkitty and tries to pick him up. It didn't end well.  
> 2) Loki with Thorkitty on his shoulder!  
> 3) Loki comforting Annie after finding out Owen killed her.  
> 4) Loki sleeping with Thorkitty

[](http://s423.photobucket.com/user/WolfMoonfang/media/Andyourlittlecattoo_zpsa9f632a2.jpg.html)


End file.
